The Routines of Hyuuga Natsume
by SitiKumiko
Summary: I'm Hyuuga Natsume, from Alice Academy - the special school for special students with special powers. I'm one of the students and this story tells what I do in that stupid academy, every single day. -ONE SHOT-


_Disclaimer: I never own Gakuen Alice and it characters and never will. Everything except the fanfic belongs to manga-ka, Tachibana Higuchi._

**The Routines of Hyuuga Natsume**

Today was a normal day. Normal to me isn't quite normal, to tell the truth. Everyday, I have to live through this boring academy with my useless, boring routines since I came to this academy when I was 8 years old. In the morning, I woke up from my short sleep due to the mission I went through the previous night. After done cleaning up myself, I would get out from my big luscious room. My room is huge, actually. All of this came from me being a Special Star student in this academy – the Alice Academy.

But I don't care. All this stuff given by the academy was just to keep me doing the missions, although the main reason I'm doing the missions because I wanted to protect my long-time best friend, Ruka Nogi.

Back to my routines, when I just took the first step getting out from room, I would get annoying noises of my crazy fan girls screaming; admiring me. This scene continues till I reach the elementary school building. During my way to there, I would be seeing Ruka coming to me. Then, he would be starting to follow me. Sometimes, he will ask about my current condition and we have some short talk about anything. At certain times, we won't speak even with a single word.

When I finally reach the elementary building, I'll go to my so-called boring class. Occasionally, I will bump into the girl named Sakura Mikan. Okay, that girl is absolutely dense and stupid. I don't like her, **at all** - **not even a tiny bit**. For some reasons, she was my light to my life though. Before she arrived here in this school, I have the cold, moody expression. Now, my eyes are no longer seen with anger or coldness but a little tenderness.

Okay, this is so not good. I'm having bad thoughts again. Ever since that girl came, I can't stop thinking about that girl whom always plastered with a cheerful smile. That smile seemed to be one of my reasons to live. Possibly, without that (idiotic) smile, I would be drowned in darkness again.

_Sigh_, these bad thoughts are way too creepy. Anyway, if I didn't bump into her, I'll go in to the classroom and straight away to my sit with Ruka whom still following me. If I did, I could be seeing her getting another shot from her friend, Imai Hotaru's Baka Gun after she tried to hug her.

Imai Hotaru – that girl is surely weird. But I have to agree, she was too smart for having an idiot best friend. Nothing special was known by me about that inventor girl. She is evil, cunning and has an emotionless expression. The only thing I know about her is that she loves money. She loves them so much that she loves to take embarrassing photos of people especially Ruka's to sell them. And yes, she also loves to blackmail people.

Ah, well, I'm talking about my life now. During classes, I don't listen to the teachings by the teachers. Unless there's a very, very important announcement, I would be hearing nothing. And if that Naru is coming, at times, I skipped class. Skipping class would bring me to anywhere. I just walk and wander to anywhere. Mochu and Ruka sometimes would follow me too.

When there's no teacher in the class, that idiot (who also known as Sakura Mikan), will try to have some conversation with me. I think she's trying to understand me. Nevertheless, I don't care. But whenever I'm talking with her, I feel peace.

Sooner, lunch time comes. If I'm hungry, which I rarely do, I eat. And if not, I'll rest at a nearby tree. My activity would be reading some manga. I'm not really a manga-fanatic. Reading them is just to kill time.

Every so often, Ruka or that idiot girl would come. Ruka seldom come because he will be busy chasing after Imai to get back his embarrassing photos. But that idiot girl, once in a while, will come. And when she comes, anything we could be talking about. In fact, I feel calm and no worries whenever she's with me. My feelings for her could be ……

_Another sigh_, bad thoughts again; I hate it when I do that. But then, if nobody comes, I'll walk around the academy if my boredom finally comes to its limit. Throughout my walk, I can see anything - birds flying, kids playing and whatever. Once lunch time is over, I slowly went back to class. In classes, the boring lessons start again.

A few hours later, school time finishes. As that time approaches, I'll start wandering again. It could not be considered fun but it's better than doing nothing. Next, I'll see Persona come to me to inform me about the next mission. I tried to hide somewhere once he's finding me. I just don't like doing missions. For the sake of my precious ones, I have to. I don't have other choices.

I still remember how my friends and I encountered him and some other Dangerous Ability Group students during the Hana Princess Party and saved Aoi, my younger sister. But thanks to that dense girl, I'm doing lesser missions now. Still, my conditions due to my type of Alice are getting worse and worse. I wonder how much time I left to protect my precious friends and family…

Anyhow, I shouldn't think about that first. I'm telling about my useless routines now. Okay here it goes, each time I wander around the academy, I can see how that Shadow (A.K.A. Tsubasa-sempai, according to Mikan) being with _her_ and some other of _her _friends.

I hate him. And I repeat - I extremely hate him. He is very, very annoying. Every time I see him, I feel like burning him into ashes. He always wanted me to call him "Sempai" but I, the infamous Natsume Hyuuga would not do that; even if human can fly without anything to help.

At the same time, he would try to pair up Ruka and that stupid girl, again as he is one of the "Watching Over Ruka" group. Or he would be making fun of Ruka's crush on Mikan. Like that Shadow always said, everyone knew about that except the one and only the girl whom forever dense and naïve.

Of course, as a best friend, I truly knew it from the beginning. Somehow, he, Ruka treated me as his love rival for that idiot girl's attention. It's not funny at all. No way have I had a 'feeling' for that stupid, dense girl or had intention of winning for that girl's heart. No way in any way. But then, who cares?

But I like how Ruka attempted to fight back that Shadow. Although he just trying and always fail, it's better than stay quiet.

Later, I stopped wandering around the academy as I'm too pissed of that annoying Shadow Manipulator. I went to see Yoichi, my small buddy. Regularly, he would ask me to bring him to Central Town. At there, we would be buying the famous Howalons. He loves to eat them. Can't help though, he is a kid anyway. Kids love sweet stuffs – that's a general fact. Each time he eats Howalons, he reminds me of her, again. Told you, I can't stop thinking about her. So stop, stupid bad thoughts. But no matter what, still can't. Damn it.

Whatever, I'm talking about me, not her or anybody else. After hanging out Yoichi, I went back to the dorms. In Central Town, anything could happen. But there's nothing really uncommon. On every time I went back from Central Town, the sky started turning dark. That's when dinner time. Like lunch, if I'm hungry, I eat. And if not, I don't and straight away went back to my huge room. At certain times, I have to do missions so, I'll go.

But now I'm given less of them, I usually went back to sleep. Sometimes I sleep well, and sometimes I don't. That time is when my daily routines stop. Once morning arrives again, they start again – the routines of Hyuuga Natsume.

Why am I telling you about that? Ah, who knows? I just feel like doing that. Whatever…

--End--

* * *

Author's Note: Hi, this is my first fanfic posted here. I have written many fanfics before (but never completed! LOL) but I never posted them, yet. Hope you enjoy since I enjoyed writing it during my time of boredom. Thanks for reading! No flames, k?


End file.
